Various embodiments of the present invention are related to a play set or toy ring for use with an action figure or figurine wherein the toy ring or play set is configured to launch the action figure from a component of the play set or toy ring.
Children's toys have included miniature cars, boats, trains, figures, etc. wherein the user's imagination provides for hours of extended play and enjoyment. Toy figures that resemble real life characters are particularly popular as the user can participate in imaginary play that mimics real life activities and/or scenes.
Wrestling and/or boxing events provide fun and entertainment for both children and adults. Toy wrestling and boxing action figures and play pieces allow fans to reenact and create wrestling and boxing matches that resemble real-life wrestling and/or fighting activities.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy ring or play set that allows for simulated wrestling and/or fighting activities. It is also desirable to provide a toy that presents multiple play scenarios thereby increasing an end user's interaction with the toy, and encouraging imaginative play.